Blood falls
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: And One by One they Fall. The New Directions are being killed. Can they escape the killer's grasp? or is it too late? Terrible summary.
1. Prologue

**A/N: The prologue is confusing but you'll get by the end of the story, if you don't get it already.**

I hate how happy they always are.

I'm not happy.

They pretend to care.

They act like family.

But always stab each other in the back.

That's not nice.

Their friends.

Bad friends.

None of them noticed his pain.

Why didn't they notice?

What do they say in horror films?

They never see it coming.

I can't help but smile as I see them through my window.

They'll never guess who I am.

They probably don't even remember what his name was.

They'll pay.

I promise, Matt, they'll pay.


	2. Camp death

**A/N: Kurt and Blaine are together here, as well as Brittana, Tike, Finchel, Sugar/Rory, Joe/Quinn. I added the season 3 character's. I totally forgot **

**about Sam, sorry about that!**

**I don't own Glee**

It was silent except for the sounds of metal clicking and foot steps across the floor boards. In the background you could hear the sounds of knives being sharpened and traps being made from scratch. The sound of someone breathing harshly, attempting to work at a faster pace. The sound of the leaves and branches scraping against the bedroom floor could be heard if you listened silently. If you looked into the room you could see a shadow working rapidly over many objects, sharp, and shiny. If you looked even closer you could see the cruel grin that was on the strangers face and the sad, but crazy twinkle in their eyes. The stranger laughed, a long, sharp laugh that echoed around the room. The stranger walked to the lone window in the room and looked upon his victims. The stranger smiled.

* * *

The bus was filled with sounds of teeth chattering. It was cold, the tree's with leaves of brown, red and yellow could be seen outside the many windows the Mckinley bus had. The swift, cold wind could almost be heard through the thick glass. Everyone was huddling with their friends and significant other's trying, and failing to keep warm. Most member's had opted for more simple and open clothing while climbing on the bus, clearly not thinking about the cold weather. They couldn't get to their sweaters and coats as they were in the bus cubbies, and stopping would make them even later for their destination.

Mr.S, the director of the New Directions, thought that they could use some relaxing. Most of the member's were anxious and working themselves to the bone for the impending competition, Nationals. They all had agreed and with the permission of the school principle,Mr.F , they were going to take off two weeks of school, and go to a fundraiser-paid trip. had decided on a camping area as being the best option, though many of the New Direction's had discouraged the idea, the hastily agreed in the end.

The Director of the Dalton Academy Warbler's, Arnold Sherman, had asked if they could accompany them. After their loss at Regional's the Acapella choir had been in a funk, and said that the trip would not only relax, and cheer everyone up but it would also make their glee clubs friendly towards each other. The Warbler's were riding in an all-expense-paid Dalton bus. The blue and red bus was currently about ten minutes ahead the red and white Mckinley bus, since other members,aka Puck, had run late and could not have been left behind.

The New Direction member's had been placed in pairs upon entering the bus, for both roommates and bus-buddies. Puck and Lauren were in the back seats, arguing. Mike and Tina were in front of them, cuddling in their and sharing short, sweet kisses. Mercedes and Kurt were hugging in the seats diagonal to them, attempting to keep the cold away. Santana and Brittany were in front of Tina and Mike, furiously making out, when asked by Mr.S , they said it gave them plenty of body heat, and soon their making out was ignored despite the sounds they created. Rory and Sugar were whispering to each other while rubbing their hands together, to keep them warm. Joe and Quinn were hugging, while Quinn was dramatically praying that they wouldn't freeze to death before they arrived. Rachel and Finn were making out, ignoring the teasing gagging noises and ew's from their team mates. Artie was sitting by himself.

* * *

As the bus with the WMHS printed on the side arrived to the camping site, with the many cabins, they could clearly see the bright blue and red bus sitting in the site already. The Warbler's had already started to take out their things from the cubbies and some were starting to choose cabins.

The New Direction's climbed out of the bus only to be faced with the cold air of the camp ground. They shivered. They mad quick work of their bags and suitcases, rapidly searching for their coats and jackets.

"Kurt!" said boy found himself with an arm full of boys, clad in blue and red.

"We missed you!" said two boys in synch, one with black hair and one with blonde.

"I missed you too guy's" Kurt replied to their enthusiasm, letting out a short, high-pitched chuckle.

"And I missed you." said a sweet voice that Kurt could only recognize as Blaine's.

"I missed you too." Kurt said sweetly, pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's cold, chapped lips. Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt's body. They stayed like that for a few seconds until called all the Warbler's.

"Okay guys, let's get to work." groan's came from many, if not all the member's,Mr.S was not fazed by this",Come on. After we are going to get to have a lot of fun. Everyone get with your roommate, choose a cabin, and start moving your stuff in."

Everyone, reluctantly did what said. As the member's entered their cabins they couldn't help but be in awe of the rooms, that were nice despite them being located in the woods. The wall opposite of the cabin door had two bed's lined up, head board pressed against the wall. The bed sheet's were sea foam green. A dark green closet, that looked almost new, was placed on both side wall's. The room was a light beige color, almost white, and a lone window high on the wall could be found on the wall, above the headboards of the two beds. Everything was clean.

* * *

"This is so cool." Puck said to himself, while Lauren was busy ignoring him in favor of texting.

"Yes, Puckerman, nothing's cooler than some walls. Now we have time alone, so either you come and get your sexy on with me, or you shut up." Lauren responded without looking up from her phone.

Puck quickly forgot all about the 'cool' room.

* * *

"Our two closet's together barely have room for my cloth alone." Kurt complained. They had both brought three suitcases and wouldn't be able to fit their cloth.

"I know white boy, you've been telling me that for the past ten minutes."Mercedes said with a huff.

"Sorry."Kurt went quiet for a few second's"Hey, why isn't Sam here? I just noticed he wasn't on the bus."His eyebrows furrowed.

"He couldn't come. His parent's work a lot and he's the only that takes care of his brother and sister, he had to stay for them."

"Oh, I bet you miss him," Kurt elbowed Mercedes teasingly."Sam and Mercedes, sitting in a-"

Mercedes started to tickle Kurt making him screech.

* * *

Santana and Brittany had long ago gotten comfortably and were currently laying together in Brittany's bed. Santana pressed and open mouthed kiss on Brittany's neck, while running her finger's through Brittany's hair.

"What are you thinking, Tana?" Brittany questioned, her face adopting a look of confusion, at Santana's happy sigh.

"I love you." Santana said simply, a fond smile on her face, that only Brittany ever got to see.

"I love you too." Brittany giggled and pressed a soft kiss to Santana's lips, continuing to trace pattern's on Santana's arms, like she had been doing before.

* * *

"I think that this is a really great opportunity so that the glee club member's can learn to connect with me." Rachel said with a superior look on her face.

Finn looked confused"I thought we were suppose to connect with squirrels,that's what Santana said."

"Ignore her Finn," Rachel replied pressing a kiss to his forehead and her speech about how exciting this trip would be.

* * *

"I can't wait Mike! This is going to be so much fun." Tina squealed while jumping on her bed.

Mike looked up from where he was leaning on the floor, emptying their suitcases, to smile fondly at Tina.

* * *

"If I break a bone, or someone steal's my cloth my daddy's going to sue the tree's."

"Nothing's going to happen, love." Rory replied to Sugar, a soft accent in his voice.

"And if they do?" Sugar questioned.

"Then i'll make it up to you" Sugar nodded and wrapped her arm's around Rory, murmuring a soft _'my hero'_.

* * *

"umf" Artie let out a huff as he once again trying to reach to the bottom of his bag, to get the rest of his cloth out, but couldn't reach. It was slightly creepy being here alone. Every whoosh of wind making him shiver.

* * *

They were all calm, being happy and joking around, little did they know that would soon come to an end.

Nobody saw the shadow that spied them through the woods.

Nobody saw it coming.

**A/N: I can't believe I'm writing this, I get scared easily, and I'm pretty much going to be pissing my pant's while writing the more scary scenes.**

**Anyway, Review's are love!**

**For whatever reason Doc Manager keeps deleting when I write Mr.S (shoe) or Mr.F(principle) so I had to write it like that. Sorry about that!**

**Rating may go up in later chapters.**


	3. Black Nightmare

**A/N: I am back! I've been pretty busy working on my other stories, but I'm going to ****_try_**** to update more. Key word being try.**

Mike turned in his bed. He wasn't sure why he wasn't allowed to sleep in Tina's bed. This was going to be fun, he could tell. The New Directions have been very troubled lately, and it was showing in their performance. It wasn't just the stress for the competition's but also the drama. The glee club was known for their drama, and adding the two things together was going to kill their chances at Nationals. Mike turned to look at Tina's sleeping form and he smiled. This was going to be awesome. He quickly went to sleep after that. Later that night Mike thought he heard a scream, but he simply dismissed it and went back to sleep.

When Mike woke up the next morning we wished he hadn't have.

* * *

Artie seemed a little cautious, he could start suspecting. Everyone listens to Artie, they know he's smart, if he were to say something of the noises he heard everyone would most likely be more cautious as well. That would mess with the plans.

"That just won't do."Lips spoke the words, menacingly.

They spoke to the empty room."Look's like I'll have to start my plan early."

As the figure moved across the room he saw Mike move from the other bed. He walked up to Tina's bed. She looked so peaceful. She had a blissful, sleepy smile on her face, her hair was spread out on the pillow bellow her head. He shifted onto Tina's bed and her dark eyes opened slowly. Focusing to the dark. As she noticed the figure standing before her, her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped opened as she let out a scream. The figure quickly covered her mouth with a cloth. The figure stopped as it saw Mike shift in his bed. Mike lolled back to sleep and the figure continued. Tina's eyes startled as recognition crossed her eyes. Before the world went black.

* * *

Kurt rolled over, stuffing his face in his pillow as someone kept knocking on the door, rather loudly.

"Mm, get it Mercedes." He mumbled from his pillow, his words were muffled.

"Why me?" Mercedes complained, even as she sat up. Then they started to hear screaming accompanying the knocking. They looked at each other, eyes wide at the heartbroken screams continued, no words just screaming. They didn't know what to do, what if it was a crazy person?

Then they heard a broken Mike sob out,"Help me." as the screaming and knocking stopped.`

Both Kurt and Mercedes took off into a short runt to the door. Mercedes hesitantly opened the door.

"Oh my god." Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Mike looked terrible. His clothing was wrinkled. His face full of tears. His hair stuck up in awkward angles, and it was obvious he had been pulling at it.

"Mike! What happened?!"Mercedes shouted, leaning forward to try to comfort him.

"Ti...T-t...Tina!" Mike was still sobbing uncontrollably, he could barely speak.

"What happened to Tina?" Kurt asked, worried for his friend. Mike couldn't answer."Mike! What happened to Tina?!" Kurt was now joining Mike in his sobs. Whatever had happened to Tina must be bad if it brought Mike to tears.

"She's dead."He finally answered, his voice dead and quiet. Kurt quickly broke down, tears streaming down his face.

"What..?" Mercedes asked. That couldn't have happened. Tina couldn't be dead. How? "Where?"

Mike pointed to his cabin, a few cabins away from them.

They all ran to the cabin, and the sight that welcomed them at opening the door was less than pleasant.

* * *

Everyone int he cabins had started to wake up. 9 o'clock had been set as their wake up time. Both Warbler's and New Direction's walked out and they were confused at what they saw. Mike, Mercedes, and Kurt were huddled up at Mike's doorstep. You could clearly see they were crying, quite hysterically.

"Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, what's wrong? What are you doing here? How long have you been up?" questioned them as he walked to them, everyone else following. None of them answered, they couldn't. Everyone else was feeling worried, what's wrong with their friends?

A few minutes went by like that. Mr. Shue or Mr. Sherman tried to coax the three student's to tell them what is wrong, or to just move from the door step. The two men were about ready to give up and let them be when a shaking Kurt spoke, his voice was quiet, shaky, and filled with sadness.

"Tina's dead."

Everyone, but the three student's looked at each other, incredulously. How could someone, especially them, lie about something like that.

"Kurt, that isn't something to joke about." Mr. Shue reprimanded.

"It's true." Mercedes spoke, her voice trembling, when Kurt didn't respond.

"Now Mercedes-"

"Just go in the cabin and see yourself!" Mike shouted, frustrated and heartbroken. `He quickly broke down again in Mercedes arms.

Everyone still looked rather incredulous, thinking this wasn't a time to make pranks, but none the less Mr. Shue and Mr. Sherman walked a few steps to the door. They looked at Kurt, Mike, and Mercedes warily, expecting them to just spill that it was a joke before they got in trouble. When they just looked at him expectantly and nervously Mr. Shue sighed. They walked in and closed the door behind them.

A few seconds later a shout was heard.

* * *

"Oh my god." Mr. Shue stated, tears welling in his eyes. Tina was hanging from the wall, literally. There was a rope around her neck. Her body moved back and forth slowly. The two teachers looked at her in horror. It was silent.

The two men, soundlessly, walked to her body. Mr. Sherman, the tallest of the two, untied the rope from Tina's neck and lowered her. Mr. Shue bewildered, came up to her body and lifted the hair from her face.

They both gasped. Tina's face had been manipulated. Her mouth had been cut and sewed to make a large, bloody smile. Mr. Sherman recoiled and promptly threw up. Will couldn't believe his eyes. _'Who would do this?! Why would someone do this to Tina?!'_ his mind was screaming at him. Mr. Shue noticed something white on Tina's shirt. He looked at the paper and and saw the words'Black nightmare' written, in neat handwriting. He placed the not in his pocket. He, with the help of Mr. Sherman, covered Tina's body, foot to neck. Mr. Sherman carried the body as MR. Shue opened the door.

* * *

Everyone gasped as they saw the two instructors carrying a body. Mr. Sherman twisted Tina in his arms, making her face the student's. Rachel started to vomit at the sight. Brittany broke down into tears, in Santana's arms. Even Noah Puckerman's eyes staretd to water.

What the hell?

**A/N: So the first death came by really quickly. I promise that It will be some time until someone else dies. Sorry Tina fans! She's one of my favorite character's, but I had to do it! **


End file.
